


I Trust You More Than You Know

by Iwritestuckyfluff



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know how to write, Love, M/M, Massages, Natasha is smart, Noodle soup for the soul, Stony - Freeform, They love each other a lot they’re just dumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, implied sex, sensual, sugar spice and everything nice basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestuckyfluff/pseuds/Iwritestuckyfluff
Summary: In between missions with the Avengers, Steve and Tony catch each other in some vulnerable situations.





	I Trust You More Than You Know

The Avengers exited the Quinjet for their mission, but Tony hesitated. His breaths were shallow, and his eyes were wide.

“You heading out?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, just, running a couple tests...”

Steve went closer to Tony.

“Hey, you okay?”

Tony glanced over at Steve.

“Yeah, go ahead. The team’s waiting.”

“Yeah? and so are you.” Steve paused.  
”You can tell me what’s wrong.”

Tony exhaled sharply. Steve approached Tony with his brows furrowed.

“Look at me,” Steve said.

Slowly, Tony lifted his chin.

“Take a deep breath.”

“I don’t need you babying me, Rogers.”

Tony took a deep breath in.

“Take your time,” Steve said gently.

Tony exhaled slowly, relaxing his shoulders.

“Ready?” Steve asked, making his way towards the exit.

“Steve?” Tony asked.

“Yeah?”

“This...didn’t happen.” 

“Yeah, sure, it didn’t.”

 

. . .

 

Back at the Avengers Tower, Tony went up to the 28th floor to check on Steve and Natasha (because they never answered his goddamn texts to go get schwarma, they said they “already got some on Tuesday,” the jerks...).

As Tony turned the corner, he didn’t see Nat or Steve anywhere. As he listened closer, though, he could hear faint sounds coming from another room. Steve’s room. It sounded like...he was crying. Steve was crying. Tony didn’t know what to do, so he turned right back around, and slowly tiptoed away...

Suddenly the crying stopped, and everything was eerily silent. Tony froze.

“Tony, I know you’re there,” Steve finally said.

“Oh, shit” Tony whispered under his breath.

The door swung open and Steve went over to Tony. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“The question is, what are you doing here? This is my building,” Tony said.

“This better not be about the schwarma again.”

“Still not forgiving you for that,” Tony snapped.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m sorry about lunch?”

“Until I’m tired of hearing it.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

An awkward silence ensued.

“You know, you could’ve ordered something off the menu you haven’t tried yet-”

Steve cut him off.

“Tony. Why are you here?”

Tony let out a deep breath.

“I came here to thank you.”

Steve glared at Tony.

“My dad... I never really got why he idolized you. And frankly, I think you’re wrong about most things. But the point is... we’re a team now. And I don’t want to trust you, but you’re kinda forcing my hand.”

“By helping?” Steve asked.

“See, god, that’s what I mean.”

“I trust you Tony. More than you care to know.”

“You think I don’t care?”

“Do you?” Steve challenged.

Suddenly, Tony grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him deeply. Before Steve could kiss him back, he pulled away.

Tony turned to face away from Steve.

“You... you kissed me.” Steve said, bewildered.

Tony said nothing.

“Tony...”

Tony looked back at Steve.

“This didn’t happen.” Tony said.

“Yeah sure it didn’t.” 

 

. . .

 

Later, Tony and Natasha were lifting weights at the gym.

“God, Steve is an idiot.” Tony grumbled.

“I could have told you that.” Natasha replied.

“He doesn’t listen, he doesn’t pay attention to anything important, and my dad wanted me to be more like him? I graduated from MIT at sixteen.”

Natasha scoffed.

“What’d he say to you?” Tony asked.

“You know, I don’t remember exactly, but he wouldn’t shut up about you either.”

“Oh you’re no help.”

“What, you want the truth?”

Tony looked up at Nat.

“Both of you need to get over yourselves. And instead of talking, just listen. You might hear what you want to hear.”

. . .

 

When Tony made his way back up to the 28th floor, Steve was still alone in his room. Tony knocked on the door.

“Come in” Steve said.

Steve was at his desk, sketching.

“Jarvis made dinner, it’s uh, it’s downstairs if you want anything. And Fury’s giving us a debriefing for a mission early tomorrow morning-“

“I know,” Steve interrupted.

“It’s ramen noodles,” Tony said.

“I’ll be down in a minute.” Steve stood up and went closer to Tony.  
“As soon as you tell me why you’re here.”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Tony replied.

Steve grabbed Tony’s shirt and dragged him in for a kiss. It was gentle, at first. Warm. Deliberate. Tony couldn’t help but to melt into it. One kiss led to another. And another. And another...

Steve pulled away slightly, just enough to speak.

“Tony, I know it’s tough. Everything you’re going through...I just want to help. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“See me hurt? I’m more worried about you.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“You’re too good at hiding... Steve...if you trust me, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve looked down and shook his head.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers.”

“That day you saw me here...  
I was alone. Shellshocked I guess...”

Tony gazed at Steve with a look of concern.

“Steve, listen to me. Look at me.”

Steve gazed right back.

Tony grasped Steve’s hand firmly.

“It’s my turn to baby you.”

Steve nodded. 

Tony kissed him on the cheek.

“Jarvis, send some noodle soup up here.”

“Yes sir.”

Noodle soup arrived in a thermos through a compartment in the wall.

“I didn’t know that’s what that was for.”  
Steve said.

“Sit.”

Steve sat down on the bed.

“You ever had a massage?”

“Are you serious?”

“Hey you want me to take care of you, or not?”

“Okay. Last time I had a massage was...Uh...not since...no. Never had one.”

Tony squeezed the muscles in Steve’s neck.

“Well I believe you. Feels like rocks.”

Steve laughed a little.

Tony went to work on Steve’s neck and shoulders, taking his time to loosen each individual knot in Steve’s muscles.

Steve was feeling pain, but after it subsided, he felt like the weight of the world was magically lifted off his shoulders. He sighed with relief.

Tony massaged between Steve’s shoulder blades, and Steve let out a quiet moan of satisfaction.

“Right there,” he said. 

“Hey, um, my hands are getting tired,” Tony lied. Anything to get Steve to turn around and start kissing him again. 

And he did.

They lay down on the bed and made out... Tony couldn’t believe it was really happening. He was making out with Captain Freakin America.

And Captain America started to grind his hips against his and the sensation was almost too much...Tony had to gasp for air. 

“Is this okay?” Steve asked.

“Yes, just don’t stop,” Tony answered.  
Because dear God, he didn’t want it to stop.

Steve removed his shirt, and Tony did the same. 

For once, Tony didn’t feel the need to compare himself to Steve, because he was focused more on getting a taste of him.

 

. . .

 

“Wow. That serum is...impeccable.”

“Stop it Tony.”

“I have so many questions.”

“Please be quiet,” Steve grumbled.

“Oh well look who’s talking...”

Steve blushed and buried his face into his pillow. 

Tony grinned and laughed.

“Tony,” Steve said softly.

Tony looked into Steve’s bright blue eyes.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to ship Stucky a lot, but this is my first Stony fic. I had a lot of fun writing these characters in this relationship. I hope you enjoyed xoxo


End file.
